Talk:Kushina Uzumaki
Possibile misconception about the death cause "The vitality inherent to the Uzumaki clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience"/"Despite knowing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Kushina volunteered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back into her body so that it would die with her" I think that the sentences that I reported over could be misconceptions: the last chapter seem to indicate that the extraction of a bijuu from a Jinchuuriki member of the Uzumaki clan guarantee to him/her only a temporary resistance, but inevitably leads to the death. So we should think that Kushina wasn't simply greatly weakened after the extraction; more she offered to Minato to seal the Kyuubi again in her for dying with the bijuu, just because she knew that her ultimate fate it was anyway the death sooner or later (and so not because the trauma would have killed her). The acts of Minato during the sealing of Kurama in Naruto are always appeared to me more logical thinking that Kushina was fated to die in any way, and so also Kushina's ones considering that the son had already lost a maternal figure (personally I think that this is evident also from the faces that Minato did while leave Kushina together with Naruto in their house, just like if this was a possibility for Kushina to pass her last instants together with his son, but this is only speculation so can't be considered a proof for it).--JK88 (talk) 10:18, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :None of that is wrong though, or at least not completely. Kushina did in fact survive the extraction, if only temporary. So if the trauma of the sealing wasn't going to kill her the extraction was. Then you started going off into a maternal figure tangent or something and I have no idea whats going on.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:54, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I was generic because I didn't want overcomplicate the post, I simply meant that in the end of her flashback Kushina talked to Minato like if she was already fated to die: when she disagree with Minato thinking that the idea to make of Naruto a jinchuuriki it's overall for giving her a possibility to meet the son for a few time in future (through the sealing of her chakra part), basically she is implying that also with Minato deciding to not seal again the fox in her (and so not giving her any trauma), she wouldn't have anyway possibility to continue to live together with Naruto. ::My problem wasn't on the falisty of the statements, rather on the fact that IMO they give the wrong idea that Kushina (and consequently the Uzumaki clan) is able to survive also to a bijuu extraction, when in this chapter the Zetsu explicitely pointed up how neither being part of this clan make an exception to the rule. However I was also thinking that would be better to wait until new developments for making -eventual- fixes to the page: I think that in the end Naruto could survive just thanks to the sealing of the Yin Kurama part in him, so it's possible that the story could reveal new hidden elements about the working of the Jinchuuriki process (i.e. the possibility to survive with a particular restore of the Bijuu chakra for Naruto, on the opposite of Kushina' situation)--JK88 (talk) 12:18, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Infobox pic I think we should have a pic of her in her ninja uniform, if anyone agrees please contribute to the discussion. Munchvtec 17:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :Where?! In the Road to Ninja movie? Because in the manga (and in the anime) she didn't wear any ninja uniform. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:41, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Would really only be used in the movie section. Omnibender - Talk - 19:39, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I personally thinks she looks better that way but if you guys say no then all well its no. Munchvtec 12:59, January 28, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :To come back to this: In episode 349, she was seen wearing the official Konohagakure outfit and I think it would be a better infobox picture than her in that weird realm as a chakra-"ghost". Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 16:31, February 13, 2014 (UTC) rank Latest filler confirms she was a Jounin I believe--Elveonora (talk) 15:02, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :How? Seelentau 愛議 15:04, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that Jonin council also takes part in naming the next Hokage, just like danzo needed Jonin approval to officially become Hokage.--Omojuze (talk) 15:10, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::yeah they do have a hand in deciding. But she could just as easily been up there as a wife. I'm not disputing her tank, I just mean that's not enough to go off.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:25, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I thought it was Shikaku who gave his opinion on behalf of all the Jōnin? Kushina standing there is not enough proof, I think. Seelentau 愛議 15:30, February 6, 2014 (UTC) The closest thing I think we can have on her rank is that she's at least a chūnin, given she has a flak jacket, but that leaves it open if she's anything higher than genin or lower than Kage. Omnibender - Talk - 15:31, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well, I tried. Mom looks hot in anything she wears tho ;)--Elveonora (talk) 15:35, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Origin and Trivia I seem to recall a LOT of details about her were revealed long before the character itself was fully fleshed out and mentioned in the story, like being from the land of Eddies and being a survivor of the Clan's destruction, even before Minato was given a proper name. While I strongly believe that this is trivia worthy that Kishimoto gave out random details of the mother in advance without actually having had the character appear at all yet, I'd like other opinions first." Shadowfox337 (talk) 13:22, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :…Why? --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Giving Kushina a bunch of information before giving Minato's name isn't really that important. Especially when everyone kept comparing Naruto to the Fourth long before we knew he was his father.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:08, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, Minato gets trivia mention for his first on screen appearance in the Sports Festival OVA, I don't see how character information being officially revealed by the author long before the character was ever drawn into the series is different in that it was a teaser. Shadowfox337 (talk) 20:58, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Kushina's Mother We should have a page for Kushina's mother. Even though she was only mentioned in the anime, it's still a form of appearance. Just like how Sasuke Sarutobi has a page even though he was only mentioned. Just in case anyone wonders why I'm not doing it myself, I don't know how to. Cloudtheavenger (talk) 05:23, July 6, 2014 (UTC) : I don't really remember the episode and such, but but does it say about her? --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 08:39, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Sasuke Sarutobi got his article because we know his name. Also, he should've served as a role model for Sasuke Uchiha, which turned out....ah, whatever. ::Kushina's mother on the other side is completely unknown. All we know is that she was an Uzumaki, skilled in fuinjutsu and...well, she gave birth to Kushina. That's all we have and it's not enough to warrant an own article. IMO at least. Norleon (talk) 09:59, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Possible use of jinchūriki transformations Recently I've been paying attention to Minato's article a bit more, and now I'm curious as to where he saw the Tailed Beast Ball in order to start work on the Rasengan. Theoretically it could have been any jinchūriki, but I doubt he had much time to analyse the technique from the receiving end. So, in my own convoluted way, I'm asking if Kushina could have used it, and therein used her jinchūriki transformations. --Atrix471 (talk) 01:55, July 17, 2014 (UTC) : We don't know. Aside from Kushina, Minato knew of and had even met B. Rōshi has been a jinchūriki for 40 years and likely had a part in the Third Great War, which Iwagakure fought Konohagakure. There are any number of ways Minato could have seen and studied the move and it is far too speculative to guess on Kushina. Besides, she'd have to be in control of herself while transformed to be listed as a user, and we know she wasn't on good terms with Kurama. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:07, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Fair point, I don't really know what answer I was expecting. Ah well, I can speculate... --Atrix471 (talk) 03:38, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Chakra Transfer Technique I was wondering Why is not this jutsu listed with her other jutsus? Kushina does have the jutsu as when it was conformed by Kurama when he stated that Naruto has surpassed his parents, which he was obviously talking about this jutsu. It's just as obvious as when Fukasaku stated that Naruto surpassed those who came before him, and he was obviously referring to Sage Mode. This is the exact same situation, no?Rex-05 (talk) 09:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well, Minato sealed both his and Kushina's chakra into Naruto, so Kushina must have given it somehow, unless Minato sucked it out of her--Elveonora (talk) 09:28, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Wife? When was it confirmed Kushina and Minato were husband and wife - I don't see a reference for it? Isn't it entirely possible to have a child together without being married, and if so shouldn't we remove the (husband) tag next to Minato's name as we have no proof of their marriage? Igaram (talk) 02:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC) She was said to be his wife. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 02:08, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Do you have a reference for that? It's not referenced in the article... Igaram (talk) 02:08, October 20, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't, but you can probably find it yourself. Go find the chapter she was introduced in. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 02:11, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Kushina said it to Naruto when they met and spoke about Mito. She said she looked up to her the wife of the First Hokage so she became the wife of the Fourth.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:14, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay, cool, thanks for the reference. Igaram (talk) 02:17, October 20, 2014 (UTC) infobox error Her grandchildren are listed twice in her infobox. Since I don't have permission to edit the page could someone who does fix that? Sanbi221 (talk) 06:07, November 8, 2014 (UTC) New Infobox pic? http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150808163948/naruto/images/6/66/Kushina_Infobox.png Thought this would be a better image than the current one, which we've had since forever. Discuss pls --Jizo 悟 (talk) 17:18, August 8, 2015 (UTC) : Sure.--Omojuze (talk) 18:04, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Im fine with either images. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:46, August 21, 2015 (UTC)